


Midnight

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble, F/M, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Sam’s late shifts are hard on him and his love





	Midnight

Sam rubs his face as he exits his truck into the dark night.  Shifts that end at midnight are always hard to get back into the routine of, but he's only got a month left of them before Rosie takes them over for her turn.  As soon as he faces the house he notices the glow through the closed blinds, of one small lamp on inside, and that's all it takes to make him grin. 

 

 

He slowly climbs the small set of stairs to the porch, then unlocks the front door to step inside.

 

 

Her bare legs catch his attention first and as his eyes trail along her figure, her white panties and that henley of his that she loves so much are what adorn the woman lounging on the couch.  It's much too big for her, which is why he can catch glimpses of the curves of her breasts when she has the buttons undone like they are.  Settled with her back against the arm, her knees bent, she's flipping through a magazine she has propped against her thighs, a mug of tea in her other hand. 

 

 

At the opening of the door, she gives a smile - he can tell she's tired though, but her smile doesn't reflect it.

 

 

"Hey," she greets him, watching as he takes off his jacket, dropping his keys inside the pocket before hanging it up on the nearby hook.

  

 

"Hey. What are you still doing up, huh?" he smirks, the uneven sounds of his gait prominent on the wood floor until his boots reach the carpet. 

 

 

She closes the magazine and hangs her arm to drop it to the carpet, "I just wanted to see you before I went to sleep.  I hate when we're opposite schedules,"  she carefully puts her mug down on the floor too. 

 

 

When he's close to her, he rubs one of her bare knees before bracing his hand against the back of the couch, his shaky hand gripping the arm as he leans down.  She tips her head back with that beautiful smile still on her face.

 

 

"I miss you too, sweetheart,"  he shares quietly before kissing her. The Vanilla Honey tea she's drinking lingers on her lips leaving him with a subtly sweet taste of a kiss. 

 

 

When he stands back up, she straightens her legs out as she slides down a bit, and opens her arms to him.

  

 

He smirks as he runs his hand down his beard, then sits on the couch before laying back between her legs, the back of his head resting against her breasts. 

 

 

She crosses her arms over his chest, kisses into his hair.  Sam smooths his hands down her shins, then gently picks her legs up, crossing them at his hips.

 

 

He turns his face, pressing soft kisses to her arm, bringing a hand up to sweetly run down her forearm.  

 

 

She keeps her nose buried in his soft hair for a couple minutes, just taking in his presence in every sense.  For two weeks now, she's been going to sleep alone.  And even though she's so happy to have him next to her when she wakes, he's still sleeping off a late eight hour shift, only to have to get up later in the day to do it all again. She's already gone when he gets up, and he's gone when she gets home. It's lonely for both of them. 

 

 

He runs the back of a finger over the top of her foot, then along her ankle.  

 

 

"Thank you for doin' this," he turns his head so she can hear him, "I miss seein' you awake," he softly grins, pressing it into her skin. 

 

 

"You don't have to thank me," she kisses the shell of his ear.

 

 

"I know you're exhausted.  You worked all day too."

 

She gives his body a little squeeze with hers wrapped around him, “I’m more tired of not hearing your voice except over a phone,” she kisses the back of his head, then starts to unbutton his shirt more.

  


With a couple more undone, she slides her hand inside, slowly roaming the warm skin of his chest.

  


They sit together a couple more minutes until Sam softly asks, “Wanna head to bed?”

  


“Okay,” she answers, sleepiness more evident in her voice this time.

  


When Sam sits up with ease, he brings her up with him by holding her arms at his neck, a small laugh bubbling from her.

  


Letting him go, she stands up after him and his larger hand instantly finds hers, lacing their fingers together. She trails behind him a bit as they make their way into their bedroom.

  


He kisses the back of her hand before letting go. Before she walks away, he takes a seat on the edge of the bed and tugs her close between his knees.

  


This time he’s tilting his head back as she grins, cradling his face. His hands smooth over her ass and she leans down to kiss him. She then kisses the corner of his mouth and nuzzles the tip of her nose into his beard before kissing his cheek.

  


One more kiss to his lips then she lets him go to undress.

  


As Sam pulls off each boot, she grabs the hem of the henley that's draped on her body and pulls it off over her head.  She lifts the sheets and gets into bed, laying on her side to watch him undress.

  


Sam stands, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Turning around, he catches her stare as he pulls the shirt off his shoulders.

His jeans sit low on his hips, revealing almost everything except the other thing about him that she misses.

As he unbuckles his belt, his lips move into a sweet grin directed only at her.

"What?" she smirks.

His hands spread the ends of his belt apart before popping the button of his fly open and pulling down the zipper, "Just love you, that's all," he shares in earnest then pushes his jeans down, taking a seat on the edge of the bed to pull them all the way off.

The slight shift of the mattress doesn't move him one bit as she pushes the sheets away and moves up to her knees. Soft hands mold to his shoulders, then slide down his back until his skin has small fingers pressing at his waist.

The movement of removing his jeans makes his muscles taut under her hands while she presses a few soft kisses to his shoulder blades. Her nipples brush against his back as she sits up on her knees more, letting her arms hanging around his neck so she can tilt her head to kiss his cheek.

Sam feels the soft flesh of her breasts pressed against his shoulders as she hugs herself to him, lips grazing along his earlobe, leaving kisses along his neck.

"Love you, too," whispered behind his ear as her fingertips brush along his chest.

Turning his head towards his shoulder, she moves to his side so they can set their eyes on one another.

The warm, wide palm of his hand fits to her bare thigh, thumb smoothing back and forth, "When these shifts are done, how 'bout we go away for a week?"

He swears her eyes twinkle when her beautiful smile appears, "Really?"

Her smile's contagious, always has been. He moves his hand to the side of her neck, tenderly rubbing his thumb along her throat and the underside of her jaw as she speaks with quiet excitement, "I would love that so much."

"It's been too long since we've gone anywhere. Think we both could use the time away. And after these midnight shifts, we deserve to be all alone for a bit," he sweeps a brush of his knuckle along her cheek.

His beard gets a little love tug from her which only makes him smile. He turns his body towards her more and they both lean into each other, her words of "I couldn't agree more" settling against his lips before he kisses her.


End file.
